The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In common motor vehicle rear speaker mounting shelf structures, a single plate or multiple plates of steel material are joined typically by welding or fastening to outer frame structure of the vehicle, which are also commonly made of a steel material. Steel material is used for known speaker mounting shelf structures to provide structural strength to support features such as the loads imparted from rear seat belt retractors, seat back latches, deck lid hinges, speaker and woofer attachments and the like. Attached items add weight, torsion load, and other structural loads incorporated into the structural design by adding stiffness or thickness to the plate, which therefore adds cost and weight to the design.
Items attached to known speaker mounting shelf structures are not relied on for structural strength, stiffness or to reduce weight of the shelf structure. This field can therefore benefit from improved rear speaker mounting shelf structure designs.